<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jason and Stephanie: Surprise by BunBunAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308098">Jason and Stephanie: Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel'>BunBunAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Mommy Kink, Shibari...I think?, Stephanie and Jason are engaged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes home with a gift for his beloved fiancee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jason and Stephanie: Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/gifts">BunnyJase</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my thing for the kinktober exchange for BunnyJess. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephanie Brown loved her fiancee, really she did. She loved him when he’s all soft and lovely, she loved him when he was all hard-eyed and threatening people with his looks. Then there were times like this. Jason, her lovely and fabulous fiancee, was like a kid in a candy store when he can barging into the living room of their house carrying an unmarked box,<br/>	“STEEEPH!”<br/>	“Yeah?”<br/>	“I got it!”<br/>	“Got what?”<br/>	“You know that.” With the smile on his face and that gleam in his eyes, she knew exactly what he was talking about. And that now leads her to now.</p><p>She was tied to the bed with intricately made knots, Jason made sure that the rope wasn't so tight to cut off circulation but tight enough she could feel the ropes on her skin. It took almost an hour for him to tie her up. He redid the knots about five times, just to be sure. Once he was finished tying the rope, he gave her a smile and went to grab something from a discreet box, Steph looked down at what ropes she could see. Despite doing this many times before, she couldn't help but blush when she saw the ropes going around her breast and between them. She could feel the ropes wrapping around her stomach and sides like a snake.<br/>"How are you feeling Doll?" Jason asked as he straightened back up from leaning over to rummage through the box,<br/>"So far so good." Jason nodded before he leaned down to kiss her neck. Steph couldn't help but laugh, his little kisses were kinda ticklish<br/>"Baby." She said, a smile breaking over her face when she heard him let out a little whimper.<br/>"Why don't you make mommy feel good?" She said, her tone border line commanding. Jason looked at her and slowly started kissing down her chest, her stomach, and then right down to her womanhood. As soon as his lips met hers, she let out a small moan. Jason had a beautiful mouth as well as an amazing tongue. <br/>"Good boy." Steph said between moans, Jason let out a moan before he stuck his tongue inside her. She pushed her head back and screamed in delight.<br/>"Yes! Come on baby. Give mommy more!" Following her command, Jason started moving his tongue in and out of her. <br/>"Oh, baby. Mommy's gonna cum!" Jason pulled his face away from Steph which caused her to let out a pitiful groan,<br/>"Jason, baby...please put your face back!" <br/>"No way mommy." Jason gave her a shit-eating grin,<br/>"Tonight mommy can only cum on her baby's cock, ok?" He asked as he kissed her bellybutton, Steph let out a groan.<br/>"Fine! Fuck mommy so she can cum!" Jason nodded,<br/>"Ok, mommy." Jason said as he kissed up to her neck.<br/>"Is mommy ready for her baby's cock?"<br/>"Always baby!" With that Jason slowly put his dick inside Steph.<br/>"Oh god! Baby! Please untie me! Mommy wants to hold her baby, ple-"<br/>"Not now mommy." He said as he pulled out and pushed back in, once he was in fully he moved his hips in a circle which made Steph moan loudly. Jason pulled out and again and thrust back inside her, with all his movement's and being denied to finish earlier Steph felt herself cum hard. She clenched as she cam, Jason soon felt himself reach climax after her.<br/>When he finished he slumped down and put his head on her breast, Steph laughed quietly.<br/>"Is my baby tired?"<br/>"Yeah.." <br/>"How about you untie me and we sleep."<br/>"Y..yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Jason gave her a tired smile and untied her. Once she was untied Jason covered them up and cuddled her. <br/>"I love you." Steph smiled <br/>"I love you too baby." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. <br/>Steph really loved her fiancee. He was the best thing to ever happen to her, he really is the love of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>